Throwing knife
The Throwing knife is a knife that appears in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation and Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. It can be bounced off objects to clear corners, although it takes a skilled hand and a considerable amount of luck to do this successfully. In Modern Combat 3 it can rebound and hit the player too. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation | icon = | sounds = Throwing sound }} Campaign The throwing knife is rare, only seen in the final cutscene of Surgical Strikes (in which the player himself can't use it). The only moment where the player can use the throwing knife is at the Shooting Range. Multiplayer The throwing knife is unlocked at Rank 90. The player carries four throwing knives, all of which cannot be picked up again once thrown. These knives are classified as a 'special' instead of 'grenade' in the grenade selection even though it is treated as a grenade. Throwing knives have been known to come in handy if the player is attacked while reloading. These throwing knives are very easy to use and one-hit kills most enemies. They are very fast, and it is extremely difficult to predict or to dodge. There is no auto-aim on these knives but some players report the throwing knife to miss the intended target by a small amount and still get the kill. Tips * As mentioned in the article, throwing knifes are useful if ambushed when reloading. * In matches with Aim-Assist, when an enemy is encountered, snap the aim down sights button and the aim assist drags you to the enemy. Hit the grenade button and most of the time the throwing knife will get a kill. ** This tactic works well with stationary targets. * Against enemies that are mobile, aim a little in front of the enemy, otherwise known has "leading the shot". Be sure to compensate for the arc of the throwing knife when performing this at a distance. Counter-tactics * Although many skilled throwing knife users will predict this, strafe as much as possible. Inexperienced throwing knife users will have a hard time hitting you. * Avoid close-range contact with these users. Throwing knife users will have a hard time taking you down. * Run Armor Elite, which increases the chance of surviving. Gallery MC3-TKnife Throw.png|Throwing a throwing knife See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour | icon = }} The Bernier-2 is a throwing knife featured in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Campaign In the Campaign, the throwing knives can be bought in the Military Shop for 1500 Blue Credits for five knives to use in any mission. Once you run out, you switch back to whatever grenade you were using before you bought the knives. Just like the multiplayer version, they are an instant kill. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the knives cost 8000 Gold Credits. You get 2 knives to use in a match, and if you get killed, you'll have 2 knives again once you respawn, just like grenades. These knives have no auto-aim and bounce a lot making these knives inaccurate. However, their physics have improved since the previous Modern Combat. If you throw a knife while moving sideways, the knife will curve. Knives can rebound against players and hit other players. You can even get cross-map kills on many maps. The grenade belt perk works for the Throwing Knife as well, and adds an extra Throwing Knife that can be used. The no-auto aim and inaccuracy make it one of rarely used items in Multiplayer, only seen in the capable hands of high-leveled and experienced players. Gallery IMG_0493.jpg|The Throwing Knife, as seen in the Armoury. See also Trivia * Though not a grenade, in both Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation and Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour, it is classified as one. In fact, in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation, when it is thrown at the player, the squad leader will act like it is a grenade and say sentences like "Get out of there!" and "Clear it out! Grenade!" And in MC4, when the Demolition specialisation is equipped, giving you +50 XP for a kill with a grenade or an explosive in general, the Throwing Knife receives the XP benefit. * You can simulate an auto-aim effect with the throwing knife in a match with Aim Assist enabled by aiming down your sight and quickly tapping the throwing knife button. The gun will auto-target the nearest enemy, and then you will immediately throw the knife, getting the kill most of the time at close range. * The throwing knife's real name in Zero Hour, "Bernier-2 Titanium Steel 'Tactical Poignard'" is named for Gameloft Montreal's lead Level Designer, Samuel Bernier. * In Modern Combat 4's campaign, the character can hold up to 9 throwing knifes. * There is a rare bug that causes the throwing knifes to not despawn even after they have been thrown onto the ground. When an enemy walks over the throwing knifes, they will be killed. (Only on Zero Hour)